


스쳐지나가는 이들

by YuliaCho



Series: LoPiverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 7학년 볼드모트의 몰락 직전에, '잉글랜드 어딘가'의 야전병원에서 드레이코 말포이는 오래된 친우와 재회한다. 그 만남이 드레이코가 어둠이나 빛으로 떨어지는걸 결정할 것이다. 그 결정은 조수의 변화 이전에 날 것이고, 둘 중 어느 하나를 선택한다 할지라도 되돌릴 수는 없다.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: LoPiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104482





	스쳐지나가는 이들

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ships that Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741192) by A.J. Hall. 



> 면책 조항  
> 이 이야기는 J.K. Rowling이 창조하고 소유한 인물들과 상황에 기반을 두고 있습니다. 또한 블룸스버리 북스, 스콜라스틱 북스와 레인코스트 북스, 그리고 워너브라더스 사를 포함하지만 이에 제한되지 않고 다양한 발행인에게 그 소유 권한이 있습니다. 이로 인한 어떠한 수입도 없으며, 어떠한 저작권이나 상표권 침해 의도도 없습니다.
> 
> 경고  
> 이 전자책은 작중 등장하는 욕설과 폭력성 때문에 R등급(북미 등급)과 15세 미만 등급(영국 등급)이 붙었습니다
> 
> 감사의 말  
> 초안을 읽어주고 훌륭하게 작업을 해 준 에리카, 또한 창작에 도움을 준 러스에게 정말로 감사를 보냅니다. 이 이야기는 펜들에서의 정욕 의 뒷이야기를 의도하고 썼습니다. 펜들에서의 정욕은 이보다 몇 달 후의 이야기로, 여기에서 많은 질문들이 (어쩌면) 답을 구할 것입니다.  
> 지리에 흥미가 있으신 분들은, 중심 부분(물리적인 위치는 전혀 갖고있지 않습니다만)은 영국 해군성 해도 2565의 대략 북위 50도 04분, 서경 5도 03분[x]에서 찾을 수 있습니다. 처음 부분과 마지막 부분은 보다 덜 중요하지만 이는 이전 위치보다 동쪽으로 잉글랜드에 있습니다.  
> 평소와 같이, 슈즈 포 인더스트리의 러스가 책표지를 디자인하고, 전자책을 제작했으며 이 온라인 작품을 편집했습니다.   
> 이 안의 의견들, 편견들, 결점들과 맞춤법은 모두 저의 작품입니다. 그리고 그에 관해 미리 앞서 사과드립니다.  
> A.J. Hall

_백년전쟁에서부터 크림전쟁까지,_

_창과 머스킷총 그리고 투창을 들고._

_두려움 없는 그 모든 남자들은,_

_왕에게 충성을 맹세하였다._

_당신의 운명을 마주하기 전엔 저버리지 말지어다,_

_그대의 연인이 더이상 주변에 없을지도 모르니._

\- 더 클래시The Clash: _카드 속임수The Card Cheat_

그들은 그 날 새벽 두 시가 지나고 나서 부상자를 데리고 왔다. 보통은 어두운 시간에 그렇게 했는데, 볼드모트의 순찰병을 피하기 위함이었다. 드레이코는 누워서 귀 기울였다. 그들은 이번에는 가벼운 공격으로 그쳤다, 아마도 - 몇몇 신음소리; 약간의 비명소리; 치료사들이 부상자를 분류하며 중얼거리는 빠르고 낮은 전문용어가 들려왔다. 그가 여전히 움직일 수 없는 밤 동안 소리들은 이따금 지옥에서 괴로워하는 소리처럼 들렸다. 그리고 그는 얼어붙은 채, 그 소리들을 견뎌야만 했었다. 간호사들이 그를 볼 때 까지 였지만, 가끔씩은 동이 틀 무렵 까지도 그랬었다. 이번이 그가 침대를 떠날 수 있게 허락받은 이후로 처음 받는 부상자들이었다. 한 십 분 정도 어둠속에서 듣다 그는 더이상 참을 수가 없었다. 망토를 질질 끌면서 그는 맨발로 한 때 근사한 집의 연회장이었던 부상병 수신소로 내려갔다.

문을 열었을 때, 그는 자신을 덮친 피냄새와 그을린 살점의 악취 그 어떤것에도 준비되어있지 않았다. 그는 어찌해 볼 도리 없이 구역질을 했다. 그리고 여전히 불안정한 두 다리가 흔들렸다. 간호사들 중에서, 다음달에 볼 OWLs을 위해 앉아서 공부했어야 할 법한 후플푸프 소녀 한 명이, 쓰러지기전에 그를 붙잡았다. 그리고 들것 근처의 구석에 있는 의자로 그를 안내했다.

"당신은 여기로 내려오면 안돼요," 그녀가 나무랐다. "우린 일이 충분히 많다고요 당신없이도-"

드레이코는 팔꿈치까지 피가 잔뜩 묻어있는 그녀의 팔을 뿌리치고 들것에 실려있는 환자를 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 내려다 보았다. 담요는 이미 피로 흠뻑 젖어있었다. 그리고 메스꺼운 그을린 악취가 그곳에서 잔뜩 올라왔다. 담요 아래 튀어나온 곳은 이상했다 - 다리가 있어야 하는 그곳에는 아무것도 없었다-

"알렌?"

알렌의 두 눈이 고통으로 빛났다. 그들이 어떤 물약을 주었는진 모르겠지만, 그게 고통을 줄여주었다. 그의 목소리는 쉬어있었다.

"이런! 어떻게 지냈어, 멋쟁이? 젖살이 빠지면 넌 사람 여럿 울릴거라고 내가 장담했었는데-"

드레이코는 학교에서 그가 기억하던 것처럼 킬킬거리는 십대를 순간적으로 떠올리게 한 후플푸프 소녀를, 믿을 수 없다는 듯한 표정으로 쳐다보며 놀랐다.

"그는 _아주_ 오래된 친구에요," 드레이코는 그녀에게 짜증을 내며 쏘아붙였다. 그녀의 표정이 재빨리 바뀌었다 - 갑작스런 연민으로, 그다음엔 직업적인 겉껍질이 내려와 모든걸 감쌌다.

"오! 그러면, 그 옆에 있어주세요 - 씻어야 해서, 수술실에 들어가봐야-"

그녀가 돌아서자 드레이코의 손이 꿈틀 움직여 그녀의 팔꿈치를 붙잡았다.

"알렌도 수술실에 들어가봐야 하지 않나요? 확실히 이보다 더 심한 사람은 없을것같은-"

"미안해요," 그녀는 그렇게 말하고는 도망쳤다. 알렌은 그를 올려다보았다.

"그들은 가망없는 사람들에게 시간을 낭비하지 않아," 그는 조심스레 말했다. 드레이코는 의자에 주저앉아 알렌의 손을 잡으려 맹목적으로 손을 뻗었다.

"어쨌든간 여기서 뭐하고 있어, 친구? 결국 옳은 쪽에 네가 있는 걸 보니 좋은걸. 네게 별로 좋지못한 그 여자친구를 차버린 모양이지, 바라건대?"

드레이코는 눈을 깜박였다. 알렌의 눈이 그를 시험하고 있었다. _나는 죽을지 몰라도 우린 굴복하지 않아. 원더러즈[각주:1]는 절대로 항복하지 않아. 그걸 기억해._

"엄, 오, 팬시? 그래, 옛날 옛적이지. 그날 여름에. 그녀는 - 내 생각에 내가 마지막으로 들은 건 그녀가 죽음을 먹는 자들과 연락을 취한단 거였어 - 그녀는 항상 올빼미들과 잘 지냈거든. 슈롭셔에 있는 고일의 건물에서 나와서 말야-"

알렌의 두 눈이 더 밝게 빛났다.

"아. 아니야 - 더이상은, 그녀는 그렇지 않아. 대략 - 네 시간 전에 - 너의 친구 고일은 슈롭셔에 없어. 그리고 네 생각에 우리가 좀 실패한 것 처럼 보이겠지만-"

그는 갑자기 발작적으로 기침을 했다. 드레이코는 자신의 망토 소매를 더듬거리더니 그에게 손수건을 건넸다.

"고마워, 친구. 네 어머니께 말해줘, 다음에 내가 그녀를 보면 - 그녀가 우리쪽으로 와서 내가 리키에게 5갈레온을 땄다고 말야. 난 항상 네 어머니가 좋았어. 그녀가 그런 놈팽이랑 결혼했다니 애석한-"

그는 다시 기침을 했다. 이번에 그가 기침을 멈췄을 땐, 오래도록 조용히 있었다.

* * *

방 안의 그림자가 춤을 췄다. 병동 잡역부로 일하는 집요정들은 질서있게 일을 준비하려고 수술이 일정이 잡힌 이들을 공중부양시켜 대기실로 데려갔다. 비번인 치료사가 재빠르게 지나가다, 멀리 구석에 있는 들것 옆에 멈춰서 쭈그려 앉았다. 그녀는 일어서더니 담요를 들어 조심스럽게 환자의 얼굴을 덮었다.

비로드 커튼 뒤에 있는 창문은 열려있는게 분명했다; 바깥에서 가끔 희미한 미풍이 불어왔다. 간간이 알렌은 자신이 바다 냄새를 맡을 수 있다고 생각했다.

그는 마법사고, 꽤 강했고, 죽어가고 있었다. 그렇기에 그는 방 안의 다른 이들을 볼 수 있었다. 그저 살아있는 이들을 스쳐지나가는 것들 말이다. 그들은 공포와 의심, 그리고 피냄새 때문에 끌려왔다. 미숙하고, 분명하지 않은 부패한 고대의 힘이었다. 망토가 없는 디멘터는 어떻게 생겼지? 한때 그는 그렇게 질문했다. 아마도 지금, 그는 답을 얻었다. 그들은 그의 들것 옆에 앉아있는 남자아이의 뒤에 잔뜩 모여있었다.

가장 키가 큰 것이 드레이코의 머리 위로 그를 쳐다보았다.

**넌 죽어가고 있고, 그리고 우린 그를 가질거다. 조수가 바뀔 때 너는 죽을거야. 너는 지금 그에게 어떤 것도 해줄 수 없지.**

_내 생각엔 네가 선더러즈[각주:2]와 원더러즈의 마지막 결승전을 그리워하는 것 같은데. 마지막 경기 시간 때 난 턱이 부러지고 이빨 네 개가 사라져 있었지. 그리고 우리의 몰이꾼 두 명 모두 일주일 동안 집중 치료를 받았어. 정말 안좋았지, 친구. 원더러즈는 절대로 포기하지 않거든._

"지팡이," 알렌은 쉰 목소리로 크게 말했다. 그가 오랫동안 조용히 있었기 때문에 드레이코는 화들짝 놀랐다.

"지팡이!" 그는 성급하게 반복했다.

잠깐 동안 뒤지더니, 드레이코는 지팡이를 찾아 그에게 건넸다. 그는 자신이 가진 모든 힘을 이용해 지팡이를 잡았다. 유칼립투스 나무는 그의 손가락 아래에서 서늘하고 부드러웠다. 그는 주문을 말하는 대신에 생각했다.

_주사위는 던져졌다Alea iacta est._

고통이 사라졌다. 부상병 수신소도 마찬가지였다. 그는 갑자기 다른 곳에 있었다. 다른 세상에서는 피비린내 나는 잔해가 되었을 슈롭셔 어딘가에 서 있었다. 그는 돌로 지어져 차갑고 습한 냄새가 나는 오두막의 거실에 있었다. 바깥의 폭풍이 창문을 때렸다. 유일한 빛은 그의 손가락 사이에 있는 양초 도막에서 나오고 있었다. 심지는 이미 펄럭거리며 타고있었고, 방에는 외풍이 불어왔다. 옆 방에는 무언가 아주 끔찍한 것이 있었다. 그는 빛이 곧 사라질 것이고, 그게 찾아오는걸 막을 수 없다는 사실을 알았다.

그는 계속해서 촛불을 응시했다.

_한 번의 친절은, 사랑에서 피어난다._

갑자기 촛불이 조금 두꺼워지고, 길어졌다. 불꽃이 적게 흔들렸다. 그림자들이 물러갔다. 그는 숨을 더 고르게 쉬었다.

_한번의 친절은, 사랑의 기억에서 피어난다._

그는 더 이상 촛불을 들고 있지 않았다. 그의 손바닥에는 기름으로 무거운 로마식 테라코타 등잔이 들려있었다. 따뜻한 노란색 불빛이 그의 주변에 섬을 만들었다.

다른 방에서 그것이 흔들렸다. 오랫동안 물에 빠진 익사체의 날숨이 석판과 들어맞지않는 나무문 틈에서 표류했다.

**넌 여기에서 이길 수 없어 그리고 너의 장난감 등잔은 바깥의 폭풍을 불태우지 못해. 그다음엔 어떻게 할거지?**

"그렇다면 난 더 좋은 등잔이 필요해," 그가 큰소리로 말했다.

_한 번의 자비는, 사랑받을 자격이 있는 정의와 희망에서 피어난다._

**_"러지 앤 선스, 팔머스의 선박잡화상. 특허출원중."_ **

그 초서체 글자는 낡고 윤 나는 황동 강풍용 각등角燈에 깊이 새겨져 있었다. 그가 그 등을 처음 봤었을 땐 아주 오래전이었고, 그가 들기엔 너무 무거웠다. 그 노인은 그가 시도하는걸 지켜보면서, 그를 향해 싱긋 웃었다. 그다음에 그는 쉽게 등을 들고 벽난로 위 선반에 올려두어, 그림자들을 곧장 다시 제자리로 돌려보냈다. 그 날 밤에도 마찬가지로 폭풍이 불었어, 그는 기억했다.

_**"오래된 버사에 대해 걱정할 필요 없어. 이런 작은 바람은 그녀를 귀찮게 하지 않을거다. 나보다 수 마일을 더 항해했지, 버사는 말야. 네 번이나 뿔[각주:3]을 돌고, 중국해를 통과했어. 그땐 배가 배 다웠지. 오래된 버사가 불을 밝히고 싶어할 땐, 지옥의 악마도 그 불을 꺼트릴 바람을 찾지 못한단다."** _

그는 이제 그걸 쉽게 들 수 있었다. 그는 등잔을 들고, 정원으로 가는 문을 찾았다. 문은 그가 있어야만 한다고 알았던 곳에, 항상 있던 곳에 존재했다. 그는 문턱을 넘으며 머리 위로 버사를 들어올렸다. 그가 떠나는 방 모든 구석에 그녀의 불빛이 밝게 빛났다. 뒷방과 연결된 사잇문이 약간 열려있었다. 아무것도 움직이지 않았지만, 잠시후에 그는 어둠으로 나왔다. 

당장은 비가 그쳐있었지만, 바람은 여전히 세게 불었다. 그의 발 아래 바다에는 분명 족쇄들[각주:4]이 끓어넘치고 있을터였다: 그는 성 안토니우스의 머리[각주:5]에서 깜박이는 부채꼴 모양의 붉은 빛을 볼 수 있었다.

_신이여 이 같은 밤 바다에 붙잡힌 이들을 도와주소서._

그는 자신의 눈 앞에 버사를 들고 길을 밝혀, 해변으로 향했다.

그곳 버팀다리에는 작살이 뒤집혀 있었고, 그 위엔 해초가 얽혀 대조大潮[각주:6] 때의 만조滿潮 수위를 표시해주고 있었다. 그는 증조부의 등잔을 바람이 없는곳에 잘 두고는, 물가로 내려갔다. 파도는 작은 만 어귀의 바위에 부딪쳐 하얗게 부서졌다.

그는 자신의 입술을 핥고는 어둠에 대고 소리쳤다.

"좋아 내가 여기 있다! 나와서 싸우자!"

그 소리가 그의 머릿속에서 크게 들렸다; 여기 바깥에서 그의 도전은 바람의 포효에 흩어져버렸다.

**싸움? 왜 우리가 싸워야 하지? 넌 이미 졌잖아. 넌 절대로 돌아갈 수 없어. 넌 돌아갈 길을 찾을 수 없어.**

_**"이젠 늙은 트롤어업자들은 자신들이 어디에 있는지 알기위해 이런 레이더가 필요하지 않단다. 그들 피 속에 있거든, 너도 알다시피. 그들은 해초와, 진흙이 섞이는 걸 보고 집으로 가는 방향을 냄새로 맡을 수 있지. 도버 해협에서 늙은 황제가 웨일즈공을 괴롭히기 위해 만든 킬 운하[각주:7]까지 가는 내내 무봉霧峰[각주:8]이 껴있었을때, 그가 성녀 카트리나의 곶[각주:9] 시합에 졌던 그 해에 말이다. 늙은 재키 피셔[각주:10]가 공에게 안개가 끼었다는 비밀정보를 귀뜸했고, 그는 카우즈[각주:11]에서 로스트토프[각주:12] 트롤어업자들 무리를 보냈지. 네가 신호를 읽을 수 있다면, 얘야, 넌 안개를 무서워 할 필요가 없단다. 에- 그게 다가올때면 네가 걱정할 건 눈앞 분간못하는 다른 멍청이들이지, 안개가 아니라."** _

_난 돌아왔어. 넌 날 그리 쉽게 꺾지 못해._

돌풍이 불어와 만을 가로질러, 마치 다른 대륙 다른 세기처럼 팔머스 마을의 불빛을 지워버렸다. 퍼붓는 자갈처럼 우박이 그의 얼굴을 쳐댔다. 바람이 그의 귓가에 대고 비명을 질렀고, 매서운 추위가 박엽지薄葉紙인양 그의 망토를 뚫고 지나갔다. 그의 발 근처에서 부딪치던 파도가 올라와 그의 얼굴을 쳤다. 그는 눈을 깜박여 소금물을 없앴지만, 또다른 파도가 그를 쳤고, 그리고 또. 그가 눈꺼풀 아래서 자신의 두 눈을 갉작이는 소금기를 빼려고 눈을 깜박였다. 그는 해변에서 물러나 등잔이 만든 빛의 웅덩이로 향했다. 뒤쪽에서 가장 큰 파도가 느릿느릿 올라와 백사장을 쳤다.

**너는 바다와 싸울수 없어; 그 사실을 네 핏속으로 알고 있잖아. 그리고 우리, 우리는 바다보다 더 강하지. 우리는 물로 이 섬이 갈라졌을 때부터 여기에 있었다; 우리는 바다가 마르고 산들이 무너질 때 까지 여기에 있을 것이다. 네가 가진 건 아주 적은 시간 뿐이고, 너는 쓸모없는 영혼을 위해 우리에게 발버둥치고 있어. 그를 포기해라: 너 자신을 쉬게 해.**

**_"그들은 절대로 그걸 참된 일이라 여기지 않았어, 야간당직[각주:13] 말이다. 다른 감시자들이 함께 있을 때 보다 두 시에서 여섯 시 사이에 더 많은 배들이 침몰했지. 그 때가 손이 부주의해서 그래. 그땐 넌 거기에 정말로 뭐가 있는지 한눈팔지말고 찾아야지, 그리고 네가 보인다고 믿는걸 위해서 배를 몰아서는 안된다, 얘야. 일지를 계속 확인하고, 바람의 냄새를 맡고, 오래된 배를 믿어야 한다. 만약 그녀의 시작이 쉽지 않다면, 옆으로 비켜서서 물 위로 떠오르는지 지켜봐야 하지. 그렇지만 네가 배를 믿고 그녀의 말을 듣는다면, 그녀는 너를 집까지 데려다 줄거다."_ **

그는 조약돌들 위에 앉아 턱을 무릎에 괴고, 단단한 클링커 이음[각주:14] 선체에 등을 기대 쉬며 밤의 영국 해협을 바라보았다. 온기가 등잔에서부터 퍼져나왔다. 축복의, 마치 그가 아주 어린 소년이었을 때 무언극을 보다 잠들자 아버지의 팔이 그를 안았을 때의 감각처럼. 볼드모트가 처음으로 권력을 잡고, 그의 어머니가 안개속에서 길을 잃어 누구도 그녀를 집으로 데려오지 못했던 그 이전 처럼.

_구조선 선원들은 출발하기 전에 그 배를 구할 가치가 있는지 묻지 않아. 어디인지만 물어보지. 그들은 자신들이 그곳에 갈 때 해야할 것만 생각해._

멀리 동쪽 수평선상 어둠 뒤에 회색의 희미한 빛이 일었다. 비는 멈췄다. 바람은 잔잔해졌다; 작은 파도가 해변으로 전진하며 모래 위에서 쉬익 소리를 내었다. 회색의 빛이 강해지자 그는 손을 들어 자신의 얼굴 앞에 손가락을 가져다대었다. 그들은 분명히 보였지만, 핏기가 가셔있어, 이미 시체가 되어있었다.

천천히 작은 만이 그의 주변에 열렸다. 그는 영국 해협을 끝까지 볼 수 있었다; 멀리 수평선 상에서, 동쪽 카디널 부표[각주:15]의 가느다란 막대기가 하얀 물마루를 가진 거대한 회색 파도 위에 던져졌다. 그 너머에는 항해중인 작고 하얀 요트의 돛이 부풀어올라, 녹초가 되어 바다에서 팔머스나 헬포드 강[각주:16]을 향해 나아가고 있었다.

등잔은 여전히 어두침침하게 빛나, 그 불빛은 강해진 빛에 삼켜져 버렸다. 그는 뻣뻣하게 두 발로 일어서서, 위를 향해 머리를 들었다. 구름의 경계선이 재빨리 동쪽으로 움직이고 있었고, 서쪽에서부터 맑고 차가운 하늘이 펼쳐졌다.

그곳에선 높고, 달콤한 울음소리와, 끊임없이 날갯짓하는 소리가 들렸다. 검은머리물떼새들, 그들의 하얀 날개가 새벽빛에 분홍색으로 물들었다. 그들은 해변에 급히 내려앉아, 폭풍이 가져온 것들을 사냥했다. 그들은 작은 파도가 해변으로 조금씩 밀려오기전에 종종걸음을 걸으며 물러났다. 이미 해초 무더기 아래에서 3피트 넘게 조약돌들이, 깨끗이 씻긴 채 햇빛에 빛나고 있었다. 

알렌은 잠시동안 해변에 서 있었다. 그리고는 금빛으로 빛나는 새로 만들어진 푸른색의, 흠 없는 세상 전체를 바라보았다. 절벽 위에서 그는 오두막의 문들과 창문들이 아래에서 불어오는 신선한 가시금작화 내음의 산들바람에 열렸다는 사실을 알았다.

_승리. 선물._

순수한 의지의 힘으로 그는 주변에 있는 모든것들을 형언할 수 없이 밝은 한 점에 집중시켰다. 그 점은 바늘귀 만큼이나 작았다. 그는 그 구멍으로 자신의 영혼을 보냈다. 

* * *

부상병 수신소에서의 날이 밝았다. 가망없는 회색 빛이 커튼 사이로 들것을 향해 늘어져 있었다. 드레이코는 알렌의 손이 갑자기 자신의 손가락을 꽉 죄자 반쯤 졸다가 깨어났다.

"난 생각해 - 바로 이거야, 친구. 난 - 우린 나중에 아주 많이 만날 수 있을꺼야, 이런 쓰레기 같은 전쟁이 아니라, 어느쪽이든. 넌 - 젠장할 아직 어려 - 그리고 넌 사람들에게 그들의 마음을 보상해 줄 순 없어, 되는대로-"

그는 기침때문에 멈췄다.

"여긴 너무 답답해. 날 위해서 제대로 창문을 열어줘, 그래주겠어?"

창문턱은 6인치 떨어진 곳에서 고지식하게 닫혀있었다. 드레이코는 부풀어오른 문틀을 발로 차더니, 욕을 하고는 자신의 지팡이를 꺼냈다. 해체 주문의 효과에 모든 것들이 미친듯이 활짝 열렸다.

"그들이 말하게 내버려 두지 마 - 네가 돌아올 수 없다는 말을 말야. 절대로 - 포기하지마, 어느쪽이든. 넌 할 수 있어 - 네가 계속 살핀다면 집으로 갈 수 있는 방법을 항상 찾을거야. 언제나. 사람들이 나와서 널 찾을거야, 마찬가지로. 그리고 절대로 생각하지마 - 네가 구출될만큼 가치있는 사람이 아니라고는-"

충동적으로, 드레이코는 가만히 팔을 움직여 알렌의 어깨에 두르고는 그의 입술에 가볍게 키스했다. 알렌은 그를 향해 나른하게 미소지었다.

"그만좀 해, 친구, 이게 무슨 넬슨의 불알같은 짓이야, 응?"

그의 왼쪽 손이 드레이코를 붙잡았다. 그의 오른쪽 손은 공중을 향해있었다. 드레이코는 맹목적으로 지팡이를 찾아, 그에게 넘겨주었다.

"고마워, 친구. 넌 그렇게 할 거야, 너도 알다시피."

그는 지팡이를 더 세게 쥐더니, 드레이코의 두 눈을 똑바로 보았다.

_"끝나라Solvetur![각주:17]"_

한 번 심장이 뛰고 난 다음 알렌은 죽었다. 열려진 창문을 통해 드레이코는 저 아래 해안에서 검은머리물떼새들이 우는 소리를 들을 수 있었다.

끝

  1. Wigtown Wanderers, 위그타운 원더러즈라는 스코틀랜드 위그타운이 홈인 퀴디치 팀이다. (출처: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wigtown_Wanderers) [본문으로]
  2. Thundelarra Thunderers, 오스트레일리아 선더렐라가 홈인 퀴디치 팀의 이름이다. (출처: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Thundelarra_Thunderers) [본문으로]
  3. The Horn of Africa아프리카의 뿔, 아프리카 대륙 북동부 소말리아 공화국과 그 인근 지역을 말한다. [본문으로]
  4. 족쇄들The Manacles, 포트하우스톡 근방의 콘월주 리저드 반도에 위치한 일련의 암초들. 좌초된 배가 많아 다이빙 장소로 유명하다고 한다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Manacles) [본문으로]
  5. 성 안토니우스의 머리St. Anthony Head, 콘월주 로즈랜드 반도 최남단에 위치한 국보. 여기에서는 등대를 의미한다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St_Anthony_Head) [본문으로]
  6. 대조Spring tide, 음력 보름과 그믐 무렵의 밀물이 가장 높은 때. [본문으로]
  7. 킬 운하Kiel Canal, 독일 북동해 운하. 엘베 강 하구와 발트 해를 연결한다. [본문으로]
  8. 무봉fog bank, 해상에 층운(層雲) 모양으로 끼는 짙은 안개. [본문으로]
  9. 성녀 카트리나의 곶St. Catherine's Point, 잉글랜드 와이트 섬 최남단에 위치한 곶이다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Catherine%27s_Point) [본문으로]
  10. 1대 피셔 남작 존 피셔John Fisher, 1st Baron Fisher(1841~1920). 영국 해군성 제독. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Fisher,_1st_Baron_Fisher) [본문으로]
  11. 카우즈Cowes, 영국 잉글랜드 남쪽 해안, 영국 해협에 있는 와이트 섬의 항구 도시이다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cowes) [본문으로]
  12. 로스트토프Lowestoft, 잉글랜드 서퍽 주 동북부의 항구도시이다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lowestoft) [본문으로]
  13. 야간당직The graveyard watch, 자정부터 오전4시(8시) 까지의 당직. [본문으로]
  14. 클링커 이음Clinker built, 13~15세기 북유럽에서 사용하던 목선 제작방식. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clinker_(boat_building)) [본문으로]
  15. 카디널 부표Cardinal buoy, 바다에서 위험의 위치와 항해에 안전한 방향을 나타낸다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cardinal_mark) [본문으로]
  16. 헬포드 강Helford River, 잉글랜드 콘월에 위치한 리아스식 해안이다. (출처: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helford_River) [본문으로]
  17. Solvetur, 라틴어 solvō의 3인칭 단수 미래 수동지시형. 풀다, 해체하다의 뜻을 가진다. 여기에서는 끝으로 번역했다. [본문으로]




End file.
